Cobrando Deudas
by furunade-dark
Summary: Luego de muchos años lejos de el, se siente herido...y ahora que ha vuelto no se lo dejara tan facil no descansara hasta lograr su objetivo *YAOI*:  NarutoxSasuke y un poco AntiSakura


**Furunade: bueno, este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, porfavor dejen sus reviews o si no los seguire con mi OZ =D**

* * *

><p><strong>Cobrando Deudas.<strong>

Era una tarde lluviosa. Naruto hasta hora llegaba a su domicilio cuando miro a Sasuke que estaba sentado al pie de su puerta con su cabeza entre las rodillas rodeándolas con sus brazos totalmente empapándolas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello y rostro…

Naruto lo ira con una expresión de dolor … sasuke había vuelto a la aldea, bueno fue obligado a volver ...En si estaba encerrado pero de algún modo logro escapar y a hora se encontraba frente de naruto…

Habían muchos anbus que lo buscaban y el único que lo podía ayudar era naruto… sasuke levanta su rostro… ve a naruto que lo miraba fijamente por unos instantes y desvía la mirada cruelmente

NARUTO: debería estar encerrado

SASUKE: necesitaba salir de alli

NARUTO si te encuentran seguro te mataran

SASUKE: déjame entrar... o… deseas que muera

Naruto baja la cabeza para evitar la mirada de sasuke …se muerde los labios y camina evitando tocarlo abre la puerta entra a su casa ... sasuke mirando el piso hace un gesto de dolor y su cuerpo se mueve para marcharse

NARUTO: entra

Sasuke mira hacia atrás y ve a naruto sosteniendo la puerta para él entrara…sasuke entra a la habitación del joven y ve que esta ordenado.

SASUKE: vaya, si que has cambiado…. A hora ordenas tu cuarto

NARUTO no lo ordene yo…. fue sakura … vino esta mañana .

Sauke vuelve a mirar al piso aprieta sus puños eh intenta decir algo pero es interrumpido por naruto

NARUTO: sabes… todo lo que eh tenido… que sufrir por ti?... a hora …. Sakura…. Ella dijo que… me quería

Sasuke mira rápidamente a naruto con una cara sorprendida mientras el joven de cabello dorados esta de espalda sasuke vuelve a mirar al piso queriendo ocultar su rostro

SASUKE: ahh… veo... Así que… ahora ustedes son ... Pareja – hace una pequeña pausa…. Respira hondo – ya que a ti siempre te ah gustado ella….

Sasuke aun con su mirada en el piso preguntándose por que tenía que haber venido con ganas de escarpar vuelve apretar sus puños y sus ojos con fuerza…

NARUTO: sasuke… me has hecho sufrir demasiado…. Y a hora que tu estas acá… es mi turno de verte llorar

Sasuke vuelve a mirar a naruto que estaba de espaldas…. Mientras que naruto se sacaba su chaqueta y camisa…. Cuando escucharon golpes en la puerta… ( pam….. pam ….pam …..) naruto y sasuke miran rápidamente hacia la puerta algo asustados…. Naruto toma a sasuke de la mano y lo lleva hasta la ducha abriendo la llave (N/A:POBRE SASUKE TRAS QUE YA ESTABA MOJADO POR LA LLUVIA OTRAVES LO MOJAN ¬¬)

Naruto sale del baño con una toalla enrolla en su cintura y se quita los pantalones y abre la puerta

¿? : O/O….. na… na …. Naruto…..

NARUTO: que haces aquí sakura? – Haciendo cara de indiferencia-

SAKURA: (/)…. bueno… esto… quería ver como seguiste….después de que la noticia de que sasuke había vuelto… se dispersara

NARUTO: oh… eso- no importa… después de todo sasuke solo me hizo sufrir… ya es hora de que el sufra también

Naruto torció un poco su boca haciendo una sonrisa maliciosa. mientras que sakura no podía evitar ver la parte de debajo de naruto que está cubierta por una toalla … se escuhaba el sonido del agua al caer en la ducha… sakura se inclinó un por para ver dentro del cuarto del rubio

SAKURA: perdón…. Te estabas bañando? O_o

NARUTO: no, yo ya termines de ducharme

Sakura hace una cara de sorprendida….e iba a hacerle otra pregunta a naruto pero esta es interrumpida

NARUTO: sakura…. Te puedes marchar me tengo que encargar de algo…. – otra vez hace esa sonrisa…-

Sakura se queda congelada allí imaginándose cosas… naruto solo cierra la puerta.. Y sakura se marcha lentamente y atónita

DENTRO DEL CUARTO

Naruto camina rápidamente hacia la ducha donde se encontraba sasuke sentando…. Mojado…. Con su ropa traslucida que permitía ver algo de su piel…. Sasuke con la cabeza baja y su mirada perdida siente que naruto entra …. sasuke levanta la cabeza y con un gesto de dolor y su vos algo débil dice

SASUKE: porque no dejaste entrar a sakuraa…..? De seguro ella deseaba estar con tigo

Sasuke vuelve a bajar su cabeza… naruto lo toma del brazo lo jala fuertemente…. Lo lleva casa arrastrado a la cama…. Le quita la camisa y los pantalones de un solo tiros…. Sasuke queda en shock cuando vio que naruto le arrebato toda su ropa…. naruto se agacha y busca entre sus cosas una cuerda… empuja a sasuke y lo amarra a la cama… tan fuerte que sasuke casi grita del dolor

SASUKE: qu… que es lo haces naruto O_o…. malditooooo…. Sueltameeeeee… te estoy diciendooo sueltamee a horaaa….

Naruto no contesta mientras busca otras cosas debajo de su cama y saca un vibrador….. sasuke mira a que objeto ….gritaa… eh intenta desatarse

SASUKE: naruto... Maldito que me sueltes que vas a hacer?... yo … nooooo….. naruto se levanta … al hacer ese movimiento sa toalla se le cae …. Sasuke no puede evitar verlo ….admirando cada parte del cuerpo de naruto bien formado empieza e excitarse esos dos años que no se vieron sí que le había hecho un bien a naruto… mirándolo desde ese perspectiva naruto se veía más musculoso y grande …. A diferencia de aquellos años que compartieron juntos... Ya no lo podía ver solo como un niño torpe….. sasuke se sonrojo al no poder ver su entrepierna y giro su cabeza cerrando los ojos …. Naruto ve que sasuke esta sonrojado... y evitando verlo…tomo el vibrador… se sentó en la cama con sasuke le tomo de la mandíbula haciendo que sasuke abriera su boca y al mismo tiempo dejo el vibrador a un lado y puso su mano encima de la frentre se sasuke para que echara su cabeza hacia atrás… pero sasuke aún no abria sus ojos….. naruto puso sus labios sobre las orejas de sasuke besándolas y mordiéndolas un poco….. sasuke se sonrijaba cada vez más …

NARUTO: sasuke….. mirame….. – le susurro –

Sasuke se estremecía... Pero aun no abria sus ojos…. Naruto introdujo su pulgar dentro de la boca de sasuke…. Este al sentir que naruto introducía su lengua abrió sus ojos rápidamente asombrado… su lengua… bailaba con la de naruto… casi tocando su garganta ….. naruto aparto la mano de la boca de sasuke para darle más espacio …..sasuke lo sigio inconsciente …. Se besaron por un largo tiempo hasta no poder más… sasuke aparto su rosto para poder respirar… naruto tenía una sonrisa maliciosa

NARUTO: jejejeje…. No sabía que eras tan lujurioso sasuke-kun

Sasuke se sonrojo totalmente y volteo su cara hacia otro lado naruto le tomo la cabeza con fuerza y lo volvió a besar

NARUTO: te dije que haría sufrir

SASUKE: Naru…. narutoo… pero sakura ?

NARUTO: te dije que ella dijo que me quería….. Pero no la quiero a ella … te deseo a ti …. Siempre te eh deseado… pero hasta hora te puedo tener…deseo tu cabello…. Tus ojos… tus labios…. Tu cuerpo….

Naruto vuelve a besar a sasuke y baja su mano hasta llegar a las tetillas de sasuke….para pellizcarlas un poco…y ala ves jalarlas…después baja su cabeza... Para besar su cuello… su clavícula…su pecho… y morderle las tetillas…. Haciendo que sasuke gimiera del placer… naruto sonríe mientras que sasuke intenta callar los gemidos… que son casi imposibles de controlar naruto sigue lambiendo su cuerpo… su ombligo.. hasta llegar a sus parte más baja

SASUKE: noooo…. – grita sasuke- no narutooo ahhhhh… detente…. Hhh..mmhhhh…..

Naruto desata los pies de sasuke y le levanta un poco las caderas para poder observarlo bien….sasuke aun está atado de manos…. Su cara sonrojadaa…. Sus ojos con algunas lagrimas…. Pero muy excitado… naruto toma el vibrador… y se lo introduce en el ano de sasuke jaciendo que este se mueva bruscamente…..y gritando de placer

SASUKE: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaahhhh.. nooooo.. ahhhh sacaaaaloo.. ahhhhh mmmgggg ahhhhh sacalooo… ahhh maaaaaassss maaaasss….

Naruto se lame los dedos…eh introduce dos en el ano de sasuke…..sasuke empieza a gemir…. Y empieza a mover sus caderas...naruto…. al ver que sasuke lo disfruta cada vez mas no puede alguantar…. Saca sus dedos e h introduce su miembro… en sasuke….

SASUKE: ahh narutoo…. Nooo.. es muy grande… ahhhh ahhhhhh noooooo maaaaass…. Ahhhh naaaruutooo… ahhh desatammeee… hhhh

Naruto desata a sasuke y sasuke lo abraza fuertemente…. Naruto lo levanta para sentarlo encima de el…. Sasuke grita del placer…. naruto…. Cada vez que escucha a sasuke gritar se excita mas no lo puede contener por tanto tiempo…sasuke acerca sus labios a las orejas de naruto aun abrazándole… y sentando encima de él

SASUKE: lo quiero….. Mas duroo… quiero que llegues dentro de mi…. ahhhh

Naruto lo enviste con mas fuerzauna y otra vez haciendo que sasuke grite , aun con el vibrador dentro de sasuke

NARUTO: sasuke…. me voy a venir ahhhhhh

SASUKE: ahhhh narutoo…. Yo… también… ahhhhhhh . maaas.. ahhhhh

Sasuke eyacula y al segundo naruto lo hace dentro de sasuke …. Naruto saca su miembro de sasuke

Tirandosen en la cama... Jadeando de lo cansados que estaban

NARUTO: jejeje te hice sufrir?

SASUKE: o/o maldito pervertido… ¬/¬ si lo hiciste

Al momento los dos quedaron dormidos

A LA MAÑA SIGUIENTE

Sasuke despierta totalmente desnudo entre las sabanas y ve a naruto arreglado y listo para salir

SASUKE: sabes naruto….. _al principio solo venia por el dinero que me debías ... lo necesitaba para porder comer algo... de ramen ..._

_naruto: O/O pensaba que me quierias ver a mi _

_sasuke : ¬¬ alditiooooo pervertido solo queria mi dinerooooooooooooooo_

_lanzándole la almuhada anaruto_

_NARUTO : jajajajjaja_

_sauske empieza a lanzarle cosas por toda la casa_

_naruto sale corriendo _

_NARUTO : jejej no me arrepiento luego vendré por mas_

_SASUKE : -se pone a gritarle- ( aun desnudo en la calle) no dejare que me vuelvas hacer esas cosas _

_Sasuke cierra la puerta con fuerza y detrás de ella estaba sakura con un bento para naruto congelada totalmente _

_SAKURA : : sa...sa...sa...sasuke... y naruto.. O/O_

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::FIN::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

* * *

><p><strong>Furunade: Oh que linda noche para dar un paseo con mi linda Oz Kagamine n_n...y mi querida tunica negra...y oh miren es Sakura!<strong>

**Sakura: N-N-N-Naruto y-y-y...Sasuke?- se muere-**

**Furunade: que bueno que moriste n_n...en fin, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot narusasu y mas aun el sufrimiento de Sakura =D **

adiossssssssss


End file.
